The Race to be an Ace
by Chriscool
Summary: Read it please! Review are welcome


It was Saturday night, the sight of dew gently settling over the shiny grass. The feeling of adrenaline pumped through my veins as I sat in the driver seat of my shiny Dodge Viper. As I pulled away from the curb where I once stood, my heart was pumping almost as fast as my Viper hitting top speed.

Then I glanced over, and saw Troy seated across from me in a beaming Skyline. My heart stopped as I pondered upon the fact that my best friend would be racing in the race that I have planned nearly my whole life.

As I thought about how this occurrence happened, I didn't catch the faint words GO! Suddenly I was hitting 150 in a split 5 seconds because of my upgrades. I didn't realize that apparently everybody else had come prepared as I fell in third. I hit a curb, movement left my body as I couldn't feel anything.

Then instinct took over, the next time I realized that I was driving this 1 million dollar car, I hadclipped the back of somebody's Ford GT as they drifted clumsily to the back of the pack. We raced like a bunch of hungry wolves, and just like hungry wolves if you got in our way you would be killed. We came to a dangerous hill as we easily hit 250 mph on a turn down the hill. Then something terrible happened.

My own best friend clipped me on the sharpest turn on the hill, I didn't panic I just calmly drifted back to my spot at third. Then he glanced at me, I know I shouldn't have, but I gave him the finger. Then as we came toward the end of the race I hit the nitrous button and zipped to the front. "First all the way baby!" I said.

The finish line was right there. I could see it. I was about to win. People were going crazy. "Wahoo!!" I screamed in joy. I looked in the mirror to see who was behind me. My competitive friend Troy was on my tail! I knew I had to win this race! All of a sudden my car was hit from behind. "Shit!" I yelled as my car toppled over. "NO!!" I yelled. I was in a street race. It was my first one. My Viper had flipped over. I was now upsides down in my car watching Troy take first in the race. "Aw shit!!" I yelled. I punched the steering will only to have the airbag explode in my face. "…Ow…" I said. People rushed to my cars side to see if I was hurt.

They pulled me out. I groaned from the pain I felt in my left arm. "Chris are you ok!?" a voice said. It was one of my friends named Max. "No", I said, "I think my left arm is broken" I said while cradling my arm. I saw Troy rushing to my aid. I noticed him pocket a huge wad of money which he probably got from winning the race. "Chris…I'm sorry man, my steering wheel….slipped and I accidentally hit your car." Troy said. He took me to the hospital. They wrapped my arm up and put it in a sling.

Troy took me to his house and gave me a Ferrari. It even though was no way near as fast as his Skyline. I knew I could just give it nitro and stuff. No problem. Troy then said "So…are you racing in the Down Town Race tomorrow night with that broken arm?" I laughed."A broken arm will not stand in my way from me winning that race."

It did. I couldn't steer as fast. I had to pull out in the first two minutes. "What the hell!" I yelled in anger. I drove home. My phone rang. It was Troy. He told me he won the race. I acted as if I was grateful for him on the phone but thankfully he couldn't see my face. I was fuming mad. I had to win a race! I was going to race no matter what. I asked Troy when the next race was. He said on Friday. "All right" I thought. Today is Wednesday so I have two days to prepare for the race.

I started to train. I learned how to steer really fast with one hand and learned to use one arm while driving. The day of the race soon arrived. I spotted Troy and he said "What's up?" I said "Nothing but the nitro." Troy just stared. "That was lame. Don't ever say that again." I grinned.

The race was about to start. I hopped in my car. "I will win this race!" I assured myself. The hot chick waved the flag signaling for the race to star. I was out of there like a speeding bullet. "9th place….8th place…. 7th place…..5th place….4th place…." I said as I sped past the cars. This is going to be easy! I shifted gears. I passed the 3rd place car. There were only two cars in front of me. Some dude I didn't know and Troy. "Wahoo!" I yelled. "Get ready for some nitro!" I said. I pushed the button. My car did a kind of wheelie. It sped up…fast. I passed the 2nd place car. "Now it is just you and me Troy!" I shouted. Troy apparently pushed nitro because his car had purple flames coming form the back of his car.

"Come on!" I shouted. I pushed nitro. My car sped up. Too late. My car sped past the finish line. I came in 2nd place. "Not bad" I said. I got out of the car and congratulated Troy on his win. "Wow…Nice race Chris. You have got it in you don't you?" Troy said. "How would you like to race with me in the Grand Prix in L.A?"


End file.
